In which Sakura does the time travel thing
by aki6
Summary: Sakura goes back to the past to change the future. What can she do? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This fic is borne out of the countless time travel fanfic I've read about the Naruto Universe. Naruto has been back, Sasuke has been back. Doesn't seem quite fair that their teammate, Sakura has never had that chance. Or at least one in which she had the responsibility to make things right.

In which Sakura does the time travel thing

"Goodbye Sakura. I'm counting on you……" Naruto shouted as Sakura walked without hesitation through the barrier towards the spatial twist that he summoned. Within seconds, she disappeared.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto struggled to control the enormous amount of chakra that was released through his palm. He was kneeling on the floor, his palm flat against it, visible chakra tendrils snaking through the elaborate seals that covered almost every inch of surface in this room. It had been specially fortified for their experiments.

He could feel the seal drawing in more and more of his chakra as it sought to possess enough power to send its delivery to the time and space specified. With a low grunt, Naruto could feel his fifth tail snapped out of the base of his spine and whipped about in agony. Dust fluttered as the room tried to contain the pressure of the chakra build up. Finally, the glow of the seal lit up with a sudden flare of white that blinded Naruto. The suction of power was cut off abruptly.

Sitting back, Naruto waited for his chakra coil to find its balance again. He guessed that before long he would know which of the following theory was right. Would time travel create an alternate timeline or would it realign the existing one with the new one that Sakura would do her best to create? He prayed for the latter even though he knew it would destroy all his memories of the past. But then, not much of the past was worth remembering and the current reality was not one in which he wanted to live in.

He would have no regrets about forgetting how it felt to have to kill Sasuke, to hold Hinata as the curse seal receded from her body, leaving her a painful, gasping wreck. He had no wish to forever hold in his mind the sight of Kakashi's body with his sharingan torn out. No wish to see Ino's torn, abused corpse found in the Akatsuki's dungeons. No wish to see Jiraiya in Tsunade's arms, colourless as his hair. Too dead to take advantage of his close proximity to his teammate. Naruto almost chuckled at that thought.

His chakra level having settled down, Naruto dragged himself out of the basement. He headed for the only other room in the hideaway in which he and Sakura spent the most time and effort on. Pushing the door open, he walked towards the bed and sat down on the old, creaky chair beside it. He picked up the soft, lifeless hand and held it gently. Her face and hands were swollen slightly with water retention. She had been lying there for a long time.

A well of regrets rose. "Hinata-chan, I've succeeded in sending Sakura back but I have no idea if it will change anything for us. If it didn't, well, at least somewhere in another dimension, we have a chance to be happy together." He fell into silence as he gazed at her. The shadows in the room deepened as the sun set.

"Hinata-chan, I don't want to live like this any more." He wanted to say more, but he could not, not even to this lifeless visage of the girl he loved. Without Sakura's regular infusion of healing chakra, she would not live through the next two days. If the world for him remained the same tomorrow, he would head for the Akatsuki's lair with Hinata and detonate himself there. At least they would die together.

"Sakura! Are you up? You don't want to be late today!"

Sakura's eyes opened. Years of training and experience as a field medic has instilled in her the ability to snap from sleep to wakefulness instantly. Immediately recognizing her room from her adolescent years, she reached for the clock by her bed. The electronic face cheerfully displayed the time and most importantly, the date. October 15. Yes! They have succeeded!

Swinging her legs down, she almost skipped to her closet to pick out her favourite red dress and leggings. In her mind, she paged through the various plans that she and Naruto had concocted together to change the past. A gleeful smile on her face, she could hardly contain the excitement that threatened to manifest in a series of whoops and somersaults. She had already forgotten the excruciating pain she had been through, having her physical body burnt away in the spatial twist, in order to let her consciousness gravitate to the Sakura who lived fifteen years ago.

War changes people. Naruto became a cynic. Well, a darkly comical cynic. Probably his own twist of becoming like your best friend after his death. Like sensei, like student. Same for Sakura. Unfortunately, her best friend through those tumultuous years was Lee. Naruto could only count his blessings that all she did was emulate Lee's unflagging optimism and determination, not his fashion sense.

Bounding down the steps three at a time, Sakura dashed around a corner into the kitchen and gave her mother, who died ten years ago, a great hug. She noticed absently that her head only came to her mother's shoulders. A sudden onslaught of emotions washed over her as she took in this current reality and second chance. The naïve, shallow Sakura with her childish concerns was no more. There was a sudden prickling of wetness in her eyes. Blinking it away, she put on a determined smile. She had seen the future, known the consequences of different people's actions. She would change it for the better.

What to change? Sakura mused as she walked towards the academy. It would have been better if she could return earlier. There would be more time to make a connection with Naruto and change the general perception of her as Sasuke's fangirl.

However, the further back she traveled, the accuracy of when she will arrive will be compromised. They both agreed that the day they were put into their genin team would be early enough for her to start changing events. But a sudden shift in her attitude may incur suspicions in her friends and teachers. Deep in her thoughts, she hardly noticed when Ino joined her.

"I can't believe you graduated," Forehead girl, Ino added silently, a playful smirk on her face.

Looking up, Sakura saw a friend whom she had lost a long time ago. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Cut it out, inner Sakura admonished herself. You will be seeing a lot of long dead friends and if you get emotional each and every time, you will be sent to the mental ward before accomplishing anything. Now take out your spunk and go change the world!

Mirroring Ino's expression, she replied, "Hn, we're ninjas now and I fully intend to be the best kunoichi in the world. This time, you will be the one swallowing my dust!"

There's no time like the present to start changing the future.

With a grin on her face, Sakura subtly elongated her calves' muscles, stretching them with chakra and took off for the academy at a sprint, kicking up the dust and leaving Ino looking after her with a startled expression as long pink hair whisked around a corner.

Pushing open the sliding door, Sakura stepped into the classroom panting heavily. Her chakra control may be as sharp as ever but her stamina needed a lot more work. She resolved to start training as soon as possible.

Making her way down the steps, she decided to spare both Naruto and Sasuke the trauma of losing their first kiss to each other. An unbidden chuckle escaped. She may have been horrified then and perhaps equally tramautised, but in retrospect, it was damn funny!

"Good morning! Sakura-chan!" Naruto bounded out of his seat and waved enthusiastically at her. She knew she should not and that her actions were out of character but she could help her answering smile as she waved back to her teammate and brother in all but blood. Sunshine hair and sky blue eyes. She would make sure he never turn into a dark, brooding hero type like Sasuke. He does not have the colouring for it.

"Good morning, Naruto," Sakura greeted as she slide onto the seat that Naruto vacated. She shifted inside towards Sasuke so Naruto could sit down as well. Her gaze turned towards her other teammate.

"Good morning, Sasuke," She left out the 'kun' suffix deliberately. This was the new Sakura and the new Sakura did not presume upon any closeness. There was barely any acknowledgement from him save a glance in her direction.

Well, here goes nothing. Sakura straightened her spine and stood up, her sudden action attracting the attentions of the other students in the class.

"Sasuke, from today onwards, we will be leaving the academy behind and be ninjas of Konoha. We will no longer be classmates but colleagues and maybe teammates," she crossed her finger. "I will like to apologise for my actions in the past and the inconveniences that I have caused you," Inner Sakura made a face as she recalled how often she stalked the Uchiha heir after school only to be shaken off and the bentos that she left on his table that were never accepted. "I assure you that such actions will not be repeated."

Having said that, she offered her hand. Sasuke, whose attention was finally caught, stared at the proffered hand. He had no idea what to make of her bold declaration. In fact, he was thoroughly confused by her actions and her motivations that were so different than what he knew of her. She was just a fangirl, wasn't she? He noticed the avid attention their classmates were paying to this little drama. A scowl returned to his face. He did not like the attention at all and just wanted to return to his dark contemplation of revenge. Realising that she would not take it back unless he shook it, he reached out and gave it a firm grip before releasing it and looking away.

First step accomplished! Sakura cheered inwardly. This was still far from being acknowledged by him and taken into his confidence of course but it's a positive beginning! Slowly, she and Naruto would worm their way into his life, Naruto as his rival and her as the lubricant that would smoothen the friction in their team.

Ino, who arrived just in time to catch Sakura's speech was taken aback once again. The meeting in the morning and now this. She sounded serious in her ambitions to be the best. With a glint in her eyes, Ino sat down beside Shikamaru. She would show Sakura that there was no way she would lose out to her.

Naruto stared at Sakura in admiration. She was so cool! And most importantly, she is no longer in love with Sasuke teme! Perhaps she will be willing to go on a date with him now!

Before he could ask her, Iruka sensei walked into the class and he had to save his question for another time.

"Sakura-chan, let's eat together since we are in the same group now!" The class dispersed after Iruka announced the genin grouping. Sasuke has disappeared as soon as the class was dismissed.

"Sure, let's have ramen. My treat." Sakura agreed promptly. She has done all she could for Sasuke at this point of time. Now, she has to talk to Naruto. She has no intention of letting him suffer the loneliness and dark looks from the villagers if she could help it. Although he didn't turn out too badly despite it all, she wanted this chance to make things better for him. And open his eyes to another girl more deserving of his attention.

A secretive smile on her lips, she recalled the conversation she had with Naruto as they planned their past.

"_Hinata? What about her?" Naruto muttered in a dismissive tone but the awkward expression on his face betrayed his true feelings._

"_What do you mean 'what about her'? I'm not blind, Naruto. We have a second chance here. She's been in love with you since forever and I know you return her feelings. You were too dumb to notice it then but you can do something about it now!"_

_He was quiet for a while. He could not deny his feelings for the gentle girl. But with the war that cannot be avoided and the Akatsuki after him, he would be in the thick of it. If she is involved with him, she will be in constant danger._

"_Naruto," Sakura continued in a quiet voice, "We don't know what I will be able to change or if I can change anything. Shouldn't you treasure whatever time that you can have with her? Remember our pact? There will be no more regrets."_

"_Fine, do whatever you want. I won't be there to stop you anyway." His eyes drifted to the closed door where all his regrets resided. _

"Naruto, I have something to tell you………"

It had been two hours and Naruto was still thinking about what Sakura had revealed to him at Ichiraku. Earlier, as Team 8 left the classroom with their red-eyed sensei, he caught Hinata looking at him. When she realized he was looking at her as well, her face turned red and he heard a soft squeak as she rushed out of the room. There was no doubt about it. Sakura was right. But what should he do about it?

First time, this was the first time that someone has positive feelings for him that he did not earn. She likes him, for no reason that he could tell. Just for that, Naruto made up his mind to get to know her better.

Having settled the matter to his satisfaction, Naruto looked up. His teammates were sitting in the same position as they were before the recess, Sakura with a bored look on her face and Sasuke with the same dark, brooding aura. For some reason, Naruto could not stand that 'don't come near me' body language that the Uchiha was broadcasting to the world. With a playful smirk, Naruto was about to launch a stink bomb at Sasuke to match his stinking face when the door opened.

A lean form appeared, white hair sticking up and three quarters of his face covered. His uncovered eyes wandered over the three of them as he drawled out his instructions, "Meet me at the rooftop."

As the three of them settled down in front of him, Kakashi began with his customary greetings to new students who usually lasted just one day.

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves? Your likes, dislikes, your dreams and hobbies."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei?" Naruto asked. He was not about to just accept anyone as his sensei.

"Me?" Kakashi was not bothered. "'m Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. Dreams………hmm. I have a few hobbies."

Naruto made a face and shared a disgusted look with Sakura. They have learnt nothing about him at all!

"Your turn now." Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen but I like the ramen that Iruka sensei bought for me at Ichiraku even better! I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after putting in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen! And my dream is to become better than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence!"

Hm, he is certainly energetic and not afraid to speak his mind.

"All right, next." He looked at Sakura but she looked toward Sasuke instead.

Not caring either way, he began, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and not a lot of things that I like. I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as a dream." A dangerous look came over his face. "The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man."

To be expected really. Now for the girl.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," she began confidently, "My likes are my friends and learning medical jutsus. I dislike psychopaths and selfish, power-hungry people. My ambitions are to help Naruto become the Hokage and help Sasuke to kill that man. My dream is to surpass Tsunade hime and become the greatest medic nin ever!" In her mind, she can see the Konoha that she and Naruto planned. A strong and peaceful village headed by Rokudaime and protected by the might of their ninja clans. She would not allow herself to fail. Naruto will be the sixth Hokage, Sasuke will become the ANBU captain and she will head the Konoha medic team. If she believe in it strongly enough, work for it hard enough and plan for it carefully enough, it will come true.

Both boys had their eyes on her, disbelieving looks on their faces. Kakashi leaned back against the railing, digesting the information he received. He could sense no artifice in her. She really wants to help her teammates achieve their goals. It seemed like this group of genins may be more interesting than he thought.

After dismissing the team, he concealed himself to observe the interactions between his team.

"Naruto, Sasuke, let's go to one of the training fields and train together."

"Sure, Sakura chan!" Naruto hesitated before bursting out with the question he has dying to ask, "Did you really mean it just now? That you'd help me become the Hokage?"

"Of course!" Sakura answered firmly before turning to Sasuke. "Come with us Sasuke. I've been reading up on medical jutsu and I know lots of ways to improve the efficiency of the training exercises we are taught. We can practice together."

Sakura knew better than to grab his arms and tug him along. Maybe one day, he will be comfortable enough with her for her to do that but for now, he has to make up his own mind.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded. The three of them set off, Naruto chatting nineteen to a dozen, Sakura laughing softly at his observations and Sasuke at the side, not taking part but a clear member of the group.

Kakashi smiled. Maybe this team is not merely interesting.

As Naruto dozed beside Hinata, the realities of his world shifted and reconstructed itself………

Strictly one-shot.


End file.
